


Aquarium

by niintendojpg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquariums, M/M, aquarium date, i hope this is ok!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niintendojpg/pseuds/niintendojpg
Summary: Oikawa and Hinata, volleyball dork boyfriends, go on a date to an aquarium.





	Aquarium

Why did I agree to a date at 9am, Oikawa thought, walking down the road. He had agreed to go on a date with his boyfriend, Hinata Shouyou, which is great! He’s always glad to see him. The only bad thing? 9am. On a day off from volleyball. He would much prefer to be cuddling watching a movie, especially since he didn’t know where this mystery date was.

Still, he kept walking to the bus station to meet his boyfriend. With red roses in hand, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts wonder to the orange-haired boy. Their first date was to a professional volleyball match as it was a shared interest and a place they would both feel comfortable, but it turned out they got along a lot better than they thought they would. It was so fun, and they had a kiss at the end of the night. All of their kisses were treasured by Oikawa, but that first kiss was... magical.  
The bus station came into view over the hill and suddenly Oikawa got nervous. What if it was a formal date and Oikawa looks stupid in his jeans and t-shirt? What if he got the time wrong? What if the flowers were too much? What if-

“Tooru!” Hinata smiled, running towards the taller boy. He jumped into him with a hug, being slightly lifted off of the floor. They both smiled at each other,

“Hey chibi-chan! I brought you something” Oikawa handed Hinata the roses, appreciating the look on his face when he saw them.

“Oh wow, Oikawa they’re beautiful. Thank you so much”

“No problem! So, where we headed?” Oikawa asked. Hinata just smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him toward the bus that just parked at the station.

They sat next to each other, chatting and holding hands. Hinata had even packed a few snacks for the bus ride which they ate quickly. They had resolved to even playing guessing games until eventually the bus came to a stop.

“The aquarium?” Oikawa asked, looking at Hinata questionably. Hinata nodded and blushed slightly,

“Yeah, I asked around and found out you love rays and tropical fish! And it just so happens that sharks are a major love of mine, so it’s a win-win.”

“Shouyou, this is...”

“Come on! We got to get a move on; we’re a bit behind schedule!” Hinata said, grabbing Oikawa’s arm and dragging him off of the bus.

They paid the entrance fee and after a short waiting time, they were inside the aquarium. The entrance was through the shark tunnel, and Hinata’s face glowed with happiness. Blue reflected off of their faces and shadows cast over them as the sharks swam overhead. The rocks seemed to glisten, and the plants in the water waved along with the sharks. Oikawa just resisted taking photos of the wonderful moment, but it wasn’t long until they got to the other fish and it was Hinata’s turn to admire his boyfriend. The rays swam around the pond, occasionally lifting up one side of themselves, as if they were waving. Rainbows of fish relayed around each other, their shiny skin reflecting on the sides of the tank. Toads of every colour hopped around, green, orange and even yellow. Jellyfish freely moved around, in fluorescent purples and blues and every colour you could think of. It was beautiful, beyond compare.

Eventually, they got a bit tired from running around and taking pictures. They sat on a bench in the corner where nobody could find them, Hinata resting his head on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“This was a perfect date, Shouyou” Oikawa smiled, and Hinata just shook his head.

“It’s not over yet! Come on,” Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the back exit of the aquarium. There stood a large hill, the orange sky caressing the grass. The younger of the two ran up the hill, forgetting for a second about his boyfriend’s bad knee. Running back down, he supported Oikawa up the steep edge. It was all worth it for the view.

Layers of buildings and parks and trees as far as the eye could see. The warmth of holding your soulmate’s hand. The light breeze in the air, rustling the tree branches ever so slightly. All of it added up to be a perfect moment. They looked at each other, only for a second, and grabbed each other’s hands tighter. Hinata leant forward, his hair brushing against Oikawa’s forehead. They stared at each other in the eye, before he breathed in and closed his eyes. They both wished they could stay in this moment. Hinata moved forward ever so slightly, gently brushing his lips against his boyfriend’s. Oikawa grabbed the back of Hinata’s neck and brought their lips together, the passion they feel for each other clear in that moment. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Hinata’s neck, turning his head further to the right to get a better angle. Hinata licked Oikawa’s bottom lip and slipped his tongue in the other’s mouth gently, not out of anything but a desire to be closer to him. To be touching more of him, to be engulfed in him completely. 

Stars scattered the night sky, with the moon standing alone strong in the middle. It’s energy could be felt throughout the lovers that night. When they kissed goodbye, the promise of another date could be felt on their lips.


End file.
